gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Kendl Johnson
American |family = Beverly Johnson (Mother) Carl Johnson (Brother) Unnamed Father Sweet Johnson (Brother) Brian Johnson (Brother) Cesar Vialpando (Boyfriend) |affiliations = Grove Street Families Varrios Los Aztecas Wu Zi Mu |voice = Yo-Yo }} Kendl Johnson is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a central character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Kendl is the sister of Grove Street Families member (and the game's protagonist) Carl Johnson and girlfriend of Varrios Los Aztecas gang member Cesar Vialpando. Kendl Johnson was voiced by Yo-Yo. Description Kendl is CJ and Sweet's sister, and the older sister of the late Brian Johnson and the four of them are the children of Beverly Johnson (who dies just before the game starts). She is also Cesar Vialpando's girlfriend, and therefore affiliated with both Cesar's Varrios Los Aztecas and the Grove Street Families. After learning about Big Smoke and Ryder's betrayal, CJ requests that Cesar bring Kendl to safety by fleeing from Los Santos. Later in the storyline, Cesar pondered proposing to Kendl but the question of whether Kendl accepted or not remains unanswered. Kendl is depicted as intelligent and pragmatic which suggests that although her brothers turned to crime as a last resort to support themselves. Kendl could become successful within the bounds of the law which makes her the "brains" of CJ's business ventures. She possesses entrepreneurial talents, strong willpower, creativity, and a sense of leadership. In fact it was Kendl who came up with the idea of "Letting money work for you" and when CJ responded with, "I ain't going to no college man", she shot back that she will take care of it. She has little tolerance for whining or complaining or complacecy which causes CJ and others to regard her as a bit bossy. This is exemplified in the mission Zeroing In, when she discovers everyone sitting around playing poker and chastises them questioning if that was how they would build their business. Kendl has two known deceased relatives; her mother Beverly and her youngest brother Brian. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *The Introduction *First Mission (Voice) *Sweet & Kendl *Cesar Vialpando *High Stakes, Low Rider *King in Exile *Wear Flowers in Your Hair *Deconstruction (Boss) *Zeroing In *Customs Fast Track *A Home in the Hills *Riot *End of the Line Trivia *Kendl is only seen in cutscenes and in "High Stakes, Low Rider", where she uses her beta model. *Kendl's beta model wears a black #81 football jersey with "BROWN" on the back, blue track pants and white shoes. The model can still be found inside game files, and was edited slightly by Rockstar into a pedestrian model: "BROWN" was changed to "CROON", the "81" to "31", and black to purple. *Deconstruction is the only mission where Kendl is the boss. *The only time Kendl calls Carl "CJ" is during the mission King In Exile. She can also call Carl CJ if the player loses the race in High Stakes, Low Rider. Gallery BetaSweetPic.png|Kendl's beta model along with beta Sweet Navigation de:Kendl Johnson es:Kendl Johnson fr:Kendl Johnson it:Kendl Johnson hu:Kendl Johnson no:Kendl Johnson pl:Kendl Johnson pt:Kendl Johnson ro:Kendl Johnson ru:Кендл Джонсон fi:Kendl Johnson tr:Kendl Johnson vi:Kendl Johnson Johnson, Kendl Johnson, Kendl Category:Mission givers Category:Johnson Family